


The beginning of Everything

by Angelscythe



Series: The Day everything changed [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Modern Era, No beta we die like Glenn except he is very alive, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25291354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelscythe/pseuds/Angelscythe
Summary: A coffee and a smile, who knew it could have been enough to erase the despair of the day? But it wasn't any smile. It was the most beautiful smile Glenn never had seen before and Holst is certainly the most intriguing person he never had seen before as well...A coffee and a smile, who knew it was what they needed to meet...[Focusing on Glenn and Holst's story, this part of 'The Day where everything changed' is a stand-alone. Contains minor spoilers for the main fic.]
Relationships: Glenn Fraldarius/Holst Goneril
Series: The Day everything changed [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732654
Kudos: 2





	The beginning of Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!!!  
> This is just... a thing I wanted to write because it was in my mind since so long. It's a spin off of my Sylvix - modern AU 'the day everything changed' I'm currently publishing. There are some minors spoilers but it's seven years before the main story and it's really focusing on how Glenn and Holst met. I just love them so much...  
> Also, I'm sorry, english isn't my first language and I've dislexia so for the fault and mistakes, really sorry!!!!  
> I hope you'll have a nice day!!! Stay inside if you can, wash your hands, stay hydrated and remember that you're awesome !!!!

Long hair dark blue hairs were spreading on the white sink. The pair of scissors felt against the white tank. And then tears. Huge tears. Smashing. One after the other. He sobbed, unable to see himself in the mirror just above that sink.

What have he done?

What have he done?!

His hands gripped the edge of the sink and the last bit of will he was owning wasn’t enough to prevent him from falling on his knees. He pressed his head against the sink, crying even more, his fingers shaking.

He just wanted…

He just wanted to draw the line with his past.

His father just threw him here because he wanted him to open a branch of Shield of Fódlan, the society he created almost twenty years ago… He had opened a new branch, converted the building to his need and told him to come here, in the Goneril territory. He would live here, work here, study here because he was just eighteen and hadn’t all the keys to become the boss yet. He had to deal with the branch though. He had to do his best and to justify everything to his father.

Rodrigue Achille Fraldarius…

Glenn was so sick of it.

He hated those studies, he hated that his father forced him away from Felix just when he needed him the most. He had wanted to shave everything, pierce his ear, do something that would make his father hate him! And he was there, crying on the bathroom of a service station. He wanted to draw the line, he wanted to piss him off and he had started to cut his hair, just one side, planning to remove all…

But he couldn’t.

He just couldn’t…

He was miserable. He was pathetic and he hated himself.

So much…

He cried.

He sobbed until he had no tears anymore and he was just a tight ball on the floor, the hair, too long, in a mess, and the despair marking his face…

How long…

How long his body and his mind needed to come back to his reality he hated?

Glenn passed his hands on his face. He knew his father expected him to sell a lot of his protection system. And he had no idea how to do because he didn’t really followed the marketing lessons. He hated that…

He heard a siren in the back.

A police alarm?

Wait…

That was an idea!

Glenn grabbed the hair and threw as much as he could in the bin. He pushed the scissors in his pocket and checked his phone. He let out a sad sound when he saw the pic of him hugging Felix. He was missing Felix so much…

He stepped out the bathroom and the man at the checkout stared at him.

Glenn gave him back the keys and took a bottle of water as the politeness asked.

Then, he stepped away and went to his car so he could drive to the closest precinct, thanks to his phone GPS. He was stressed and his hands couldn’t stop fidgeting on the wheel. And his hair, cut in a mess on half his skull was tickling him too much.

It was annoying.

But not as much as searching his way to the precinct.

And in the end… he found it.

The precinct.

He swallowed his saliva as he parked in front of the big building. He came outside and walked inside. There was a reception with a man behind it at a computer and he stepped toward him.

“Hello?” Glenn said.

He ruffled in his pant.

“Yes, what I can do for you?” the receptionist asked without looking at him.

“I am Glenn Victor Fraldarius and…”

“Fraldarius?” The receptionist didn’t look up at him, didn’t searched on his computer, still writing down whatever he was writing. “Yes, yes, you are awaited, you can go.”

“The Captain’s office is…”

“Third story,” the man said.

Glenn thanked him and walked to the stairs, climbing them.

He bit his lower lip. So his marvelous idea had been got by his father already? He had planned that?

Him who hoped having a genius idea…

He climbed the stairs and passed his hand in his hair, even more annoyed. His eyes were still red and he was so tired.

Perhaps he should run away.

 _That_ would disappoint his father.

But if he couldn’t even cut his hair, pierce his ear, how could he…

He remembered that time where Felix had seen adorable cat earring and wanted to pierce his hair but his father had refused because it was too girly. Felix had cried so much. And him… he wanted to annoy his father so much.

If only it was easy.

Third story.

He pushed the door open and moved inside. There were a few people working there, two civils. He walked toward the Captain’s office. His hands were shaking and he had the feeling everybody was watching him.

In front of the door, he knocked.

From inside, the man with short purple hair stared at him.

“Yes?!”

Glenn entered inside.

“My apologies, sir. I’m Glenn Victor Fraldarius… It seems I had rendez-vous with you?”

“I don’t know you,” he replied, cold.

Glenn just hoped the guy from the reception was just so busy, since his father’s name was known, he believed he knew him, believed he had an appointment. So he wouldn’t be that stupid. The idea came from him?

And he still didn’t know if he was happy of it or not.

“What do you want?” the man asked.

“I am working for the Shield of Fódlan and I… I wanted to propose you to work with us. We work on the house security and since your work is the security.”

“Listen… The more I have robbers who break in, the more I get work. That’s what I want! I don’t care about your… what?”

“Shield of Fódlan.”

“Isn’t it a presumptuous name?” the Captain asked.

“Yeah…” Glenn said. “I haven’t chosen it. It’s a Security System… You can put it in other place than house. Here for example or… or help the…”

“No,” the Captain replied. “Listen to me: I’m not interest by a security system. We work on the same thing. You need someone to be robbed or being afraid of to have work, right? Me too!! And I want more work. That’s the reason why I don’t want you here. We don’t have money for this, the state has no money for this, I have no interest for this. You should better not lose my time. Yours if you want some but not mine!”

“Thank you for your time?” Glenn whispered.

He walked toward the opening, pushing it open. And saw the coffee machine in the back.

“Excuse me again. Would you be fine if I took a coffee? I can pay for it.”

“No. I want you outside of my precinct except if you have a complaint to file. I know your little enterprise you know.”

“It’s not mine…”

He didn’t want it to be his even though it was in his father project.

“And I don’t think you should spread that much.”

“You don’t think?”

That was normal no? Everybody was trying to make money.

The man got up from behind his desk and walked toward him, opening the door wider to force him to go outside.

“Should I repeat myself?” he said.

Glenn shook his head. “You need more criminality.”

“Yes. Good boy.”

“I’m not a ‘good boy’.”

“You are what you want Fraldarius but you’re out of my office. You and your…”

He looked down as Glenn removed the crumpled paper with the name of the enterprise and put it on a furniture.

“Yes, I leave,” Glenn said.

He swirled on his heels and walked away. He pressed his hand on his face. He was so tired. Could this day just… finish?

“Excuse me?” a soft voice said.

Glenn looked up and saw a pink wavy mane and a beautiful smile.

“You asked for a coffee, right?”

“Yeah, it would be helpful right now.”

“Here!”

A coffee was held out to him. Glenn took it with a ‘thank you’. It was so warm. As if it was just poured and it smelled so good. It wasn’t a coffee you would take on an old machine in the precinct. It came from outside?

Glenn watched the pink mane as that person entered in the Captain’s office, holding a huge stack of papers.

“Where is my coffee?”

The Captain’s voice.

Echoing in the whole room.

“I decided not to bring it to you, in fact.”

The voice was so joyful. Light.

“You what?! Why are you always so dumb?! Why do I even keep you here?”

“I thought that was because you wanted to f…”

“BECAUSE YOUR FATHER BEGGED FOR IT!!”

The Captain closed the door violently, making shiver the glass and he continued to yell. And the pink guy just stayed there, smiling. Glenn felt the coffee tremble in his hand and he moved toward the exit, toward the stairs. He quickly walked them down and when he arrived outside, on the sidewalk, he just sat on the edge and started to drink the coffee.

It was so good…

Warm.

With a little taste of… at least this asshole didn’t get it.

But also, he couldn’t stop seeing this guy’s smile. Hear the man starting to yell at him. Now, he wasn’t surprised that he was that uncomfortable with staying with that Captain…

The Sun was starting to set, discrete because it was Summer, but it was setting. And Glenn was waiting there, with the now empty coffee in his hands.

Each time he heard the door open, he moved his head to the entry. Always people he didn’t know. But… he didn’t know anyone in fact. He never went in Goneril’s territory before. Hell, he never went in the Alliance before!

He heard the door open again and turned the head.

He saw the wavy pink hair and got up, walking toward him.

“Hi,” he said.

“Eh, hi!” the guy smiled. “You still here? You okay?”

“I wanted to know how you felt? I heard him scream after you.”

“Yeah, I saw a lot of asshole in my life and he is the most disgusting of all of them. Don’t worry about that. I think you deserved one coffee more than him. Was it good?”

“Yes, thank you. I did need a coffee.”

“I’m glad then.”

He grabbed his phone in his pocket and looked at it. Of course, Glenn noticed it and was sad to annoy that much someone with such a pure smile…

“I’m sorry, I disturb you… I will…”

“No, no, no!” he replied. “I’m sorry, I just needed to check my messages. I’ve none,” he said, showing his phone. “I wanted to check and then offer you to go sit in the park a bit away, in fact.”

And he smiled.

“With me?” Glenn repeated.

“Yes.”

“Why?” he asked, frowning.

“Why?” the guy repeated. “Because you waited to check on me and that’s very sweet of you?”

“It’s not…”

“It is,” the guy cut short. “It is, for me.”

“Then, yeah. Okay.”

“Sorry, I should have said immediately to you, I just needed to check. I can be called home at any moment so I always check, but it’s fine.”

“So if you suddenly leave…”

“It wouldn’t be against you,” he said, crossing the road.

Glenn followed him because he didn’t know anything around and he could only trust him.

“Name is Glenn. Glenn Victor Fraldarius…”

“I’m Holst!” he smiled.

That smile again, so pure. He watched as the guy passed his hand adorned with pink nails in his pink wavy hair. One side was quite short, the other very long and kept sliding softly over his shoulder. He followed the curves of his body, put at advantage by the uniform, came back to the face, always, because he was enthralled by this pure smile full of tenderness.

When they arrived at the bench, Holst sat on it and Glenn imitated him, still looking at his lips.

“Holst is a pretty name.”

“Thank youuuu! I like it much too! My father has a lot of taste.”

“Your father chose?”

“That’s what he said. Knowing him he could have decided it was from him when it comes from my mother in fact. But I love him so much, I will accept that!”

“You still live with your parents?”

“With my father,” Holst replied. “My mother left years ago. I was… ten? Yeah ten, I think. And you? You live with your parents?”

He winked.

“I lived with my dad?” Glenn replied. “But he sent me here, telling me I had to do that job and I had no choice…”

“That’s crap,” Holst whispered. “Divorced parents too?”

Glenn shook his head. “My mother died when giving birth to my baby brother…”

“Oh damn, I’m so sorry, I didn’t want to ask that…”

“It’s fine. It has been thirteen years and I’m used to it?” Glenn replied. “I almost raised my little brother so… In fact, I think that’s why my father sent me here…Because I was taking too much care of him and let him do dance?”

“Dance? How so lovely!” Holst smiled. “But I’m so sorry your father try to tear you apart. I took care a lot of my little sister growing up and if someone would tear me apart from her…”

“You have a lil sister?”

“Yes!” Holst slid toward him, taking his phone. “Look at her, isn’t she the most beautiful little girl you never saw?!”

“She is adorable,” Glenn smiled, looking the phone and the image he was swiping. “What’s her name?”

“Hilda! She is my Princess and I love her so much! And she is such an artist! Look!!”

He moved his sleeve to show the beaded bracelet he had there, creating two ranks of flowers.

“So beautiful.”

“She made it three years ago and I have it still. She also made that!”

He leaned on Glenn to show him his earring and Glenn felt his heart beating so fast. He never had someone entering in his safe zone like that. Felix, Dimitri, Ingrid, yes… but not a guy like him. And he smelled so good… Peach? Yes, he was smelling like a delicate and ripe peach.

He looked the earring, a heart with a rose on it.

“Wow, that’s complex…”

“Hm! She did it thanks to a kit but still! She wants to make more jewels and I approve her so much! She will become such an awesome goldsmith one day!”

Glenn smiled.

He tugged a macaroni necklace from under his clothes.

“Felix did that to me.”

“Your brother is called Felix? How cute! And this is adorable,” he said caressing the necklace.

“I love your nails.”

“Thanks!”

He wanted to say ‘I love your smile’ but he said nothing. Glenn took his phone to show a picture of Felix.

“Oh my Goddess! He is so tiny and cute! Look at this baby!!”

Glenn smiled. “I think I can’t love someone more than I love him. He is my everything.”

“Glenn, you’re so sweet… It senses you had raised him! And I’m sure you did a real good job! I think the fact you accepted him to dance is so great.”

“Yeah… my father didn’t approve…”

“I’m sorry to hear. Do you love your father?”

“Yeah? He is… very severe and strict but I love him? Do you still see your mother?”

“No… But I’m fine with that. I have enough to do on a day so…”

Holst passed his hand in his hair as he let out a soft giggle.

“Say, uh… the Captain… said you were a cop because of your father?”

“Yeah. My father was a cop and he wanted me or Hilda to be cop too? So I said ‘eh, the uniform is sexy, I’d be cop. And I’ll have manacles!’ so Hilda could do what she wanted.”

“You’re so sweet… my father wants me to take back his enterprise. And Felix too.”

“Do you like it?”

Glenn shook his head.

“I’m so sorry… Eh, it’s a bit late. Do you want to take something to eat with me? There is a little snack shop not far away? We can take fries for example? I’d like to talk a bit more with you, about anything.”

“With pleasure,” Glenn replied. “But let me pay.”

“No, please, let me pay!”

“Let me pay!” Glenn protested.

“You pay whatever I take and I pay whatever you take?” Holst smiled.

“Deal!”

It felt good to be with him and… he knew nothing. He preferred that to going back to his hotel room anyway…

Holst was laughing as Glenn told him an old story where his grandma had ridiculed him in public. Glenn didn’t mind because he was so young and he wasn’t afraid to be ridiculous, honestly. And more important, he didn’t mind because Holst’s laugh was… How to describe that? People said sailors would damn themselves for the sing of the mermaids? He would damn himself for that laugh. He would jump from a boat to throw his arms around any beautiful creature laughing that way. So pure, so perfect…

“I’m sorry,” Holst said, hiding his mouth with his hand.

“It’s fine. I’m glad to make you laugh.”

Holst leaned over Glenn, taking a fries from his bag. They had ordered for two but Glenn had no appetite. He didn’t eat since a moment and he certainly should have pushed the bag toward Holst since he asked him if he could take ‘one or two’ but perhaps he just… loved feeling that peach perfume invade him, seeing him lean over him.

Was it wrong to keep the fries close to him to enjoy those delights?

“Perhaps you have a funny story too? I want to laugh at you too.”

“Let me think…” Holst replied. He checked his phone, which he did pretty often but Glenn didn’t mind. He understood that Holst just didn’t want to miss an important text. And he hadn’t done it since a moment anyway… “Shit! It’s so late already?!”

Holst looked around and seemed to be surprised to notice the obscurity around.

“What hour it is?” Glenn wondered.

“Ten pm!”

“Oh damn…”

“You have a car to come back home?” Holst asked.

“Yes. I just don’t know where is the Victor Hostel?”

“The Victor Hostel? A hostel? You haven’t a place to stay?”

Glenn shook his head.

“Hostel is fine.”

“No, no, no. Glenn! It will be so expensive, especially in Summer! It will take an eternity to get something? Please, come at my place. It’s free!”

Glenn bit his lower lip.

“Shouldn’t I be afraid?”

“That I would kill you? I don’t kill pretty boy, I prefer keeping them in my cellar,” he winked.

“Do you come often to give me food?”

“Yes!”

“Hm… Then I take the risk!”

Holst let out a light laugh.

“I won’t do you anything though,” Holst said. He leaned toward him. “Can I?” he asked, his fingers almost brushing Glenn’s hair.

“I’m not sure you want to… I don’t remember when I washed them the last time.”

“I’m not afraid of that.”

“Then… okay,” he whispered.

Holst caressed them, passing his fingers through the unsteady forest.

“Can I ask what happened?”

“I… I wanted to shave them. I wanted to pierce my ears. Do anything to just… piss off my father. But I can’t do it. I can talk back to him, I can be a brat but I have to stay perfect…”

“You look perfect,” Holst said. “I love your very long hair too, though…”

“Thank you. I like them long too… But I also… want to piss off my father,” Glenn sighed.

“I can make you a sidecut if you want to?” Holst offered.

“A what?”

Holst took his phone and groaned when he saw the time. He searched quickly on internet to show it to Glenn though.

“You would have both and you would be very pretty with it, I think.”

“I can’t stay like that anyway…” Glenn whispered. “I was just… lost? I felt like I had to get a haircut but couldn’t know what I wanted to do? It’s like… Since the day I could have decided what I’d do with my hair, I just never cut them off and I think that’s what… what made me stop? I don’t know.”

He frowned.

“It’s fine. Come to my car and I’ll take care of you when we arrive at my home,” Holst invited with a smile, putting gently the dark blue mane behind Glenn’s ear.

“Thank you…”

Glenn wanted to tell him ‘you smell so good’ or ‘please, keep touching me’ but he just ended up following him like an idiot to his car.

“And so, what kind of ugly haircut your father wanted you to have?” Holst smiled as he got behind the wheel.

He leaned over Glenn to open the glove box and remove a little stick. Glenn watched him with surprise when he saw him look in the rear mirror and opening said stick. And put on lipstick? He then realized that his lids were covered with a pink shading off and that he had a white sparkle liner over it. How hadn’t he managed to see that? He had looked so often in his eyes because they were just so pretty…

How could he have missed what adorned them.

“My mother wanted to shave my head all the time,” Holst said, closing the lipstick.

“Oh… I’m so sorry. Yeah, uh, my father made me a bowl haircut. Quite horrible. Felix passed by there too. He too stopped cutting his hair when he had the opportunity. I think it might be because of me?”

“Siblings are adorable when they do that, isn’t it?” Holst smiled, putting back the lipstick in the glove box.

Glenn nodded. “My… My brother does that too.”

“Yeah?” Holst replied.

“I mean, putting lipstick. He has sun allergy! So we just cover him with cream and there is this lipstick balm… Okay, _I_ cover him with cream,” Glenn laughed nervously as the car started to move on the road.

“This is so cute! But isn’t it too hard to live for him? When he was a child…”

“He is still a baby,” Glenn said. “But it’s fine, I think? He always let me do… but when he was a child, sometimes he forgot. And before we discovered it, it was horrible. Imagine having a little child who come back, covered with big blotches and red spots and it itch and burns…”

“Poor baby…”

“Yeah… He doesn’t go outside a lot lately.”

“But is he happy?”

“I try my best for that,” Glenn said.

“I’m sure you’re doing very well,” Holst smiled to him.

“How your parents reacted when they learnt you were using make up? Your father? Ah… I’m sorry, I ask a lot of questions…”

“It’s fine,” Holst replied. “I actually prefer someone who would ask me questions, get interest to me. It changes!”

“What do you mean?” Glenn asked. “You are so pretty, you must interest a lot of people!”

“You think I’m pretty?” Holst smiled. “Yeah, I interest a lot of guys but they are not really interested in small talk.”

“Then, what you d… Oh. Okay. Okay… I… Okay! Your father… Your father is cool with that? You… You’re gay?”

“I’m gay,” he let out with a little laugh. “And, ugh… he wasn’t at first but he finished by accept it? It… He never really acted badly in regard of it. It’s just, when I started to put make up, he was so weird about it but told me ‘okay, but don’t be gay’ and ‘oops’! But that’s not what disturb him the most I think? He is just used that his son is a good-for-nothing…”

“Don’t say that,” Glenn protested. “You are a cop, you are really sweet and caring. I can’t believe you’re good-for-nothing.”

“What about you?” Holst asked. “I talk, I talk but you are…”

“Available to be one of your notches on your bedspot?”

“Noooo! No, no! No! I like you, Glenn. I really like you.”

“It’s fine,” Glenn said. “I’m pan but my father is homophobic so… he would kill me if he knew I was in a car with someone like you… Why have you started to put make up?”

“When I was thirteen, girls started to make up. Most of them were ugh… but there was one who had a mother working in make up industry and she helped her being very very pretty and every morning I looked at her like ‘… she is so pretty…’. The girl thought I wanted to date her at first but I was just obsessed with her make up!” he laughed. “Imagine her head when I said that to her!”

Glenn had a little giggle but he couldn’t stop looking at him.

“I looked on magazines and used my pocked money to buy some make up and I started it. Wasn’t very skilled at first but I was… I just felt pretty and I liked it,” he smiled.

“You’re very pretty,” Glenn said. “I think I never saw someone prettier,” he whispered, looking away. “And so! Your father said he was okay?”

“Thank you, Glenn. You are very pretty too.”

Glenn groaned and looked by the window.

“My father wasn’t very receptive at first but he tried to accept it. But I knew he was accepting it when he said to my sister to ask me how to start put on make up,” he smiled.

Glenn stared at him through the window. It was weird to talk like that to him. He didn’t talk a lot. But with Holst it felt just so natural. He loved talking with him like that, passing to one thing then another. And this guy… was gay? He let himself dream to feel his lips against his lips. He let himself dream to snuggle in his arms, to have him in his arms. He wanted to smell his peach perfume again, he wanted to feel his hands, his fingers, in his hair. He never felt someone being that tender, sweet… he wondered if his skin tasted peach…

Holst was having lot of adventures, isn’t it?

So perhaps he could…

Then he realized with a hiccup. Was he expecting that from him?!

He was thrilled and terrified. No wait… he was terrified. He was very terrified…

“Are you okay?”

“Yes!” Glenn replied.

“Fine. I will give you clothes for tonight. You’re way smaller than my father but it should fit you anyway.”

“Thank you.”

“We’re soon at my place. I will have to check on my sister and then we can do your hair if you want to? I have to get up tomorrow too early so I might not have time?”

“Yes, it will be great, thank you.”

“Do you want me to wash your hair?” Holst asked.

“Uh…” Glenn replied.

His heart was beating fast in his chest.

“You’re not obliged. But I thought, perhaps you’d want it?”

“You want to have a shower with me?”

“What?! Glenn! I meant washing your hair! Like you know, you stay dressed and you bend over the bathtub or I don’t know! Glenn!”

“I’m sorry!” he replied.

“You don’t have to be sorry, it’s fine,” Holst gently laughed. “I was just surprised.”

“I didn’t think about that way.”

“Sorry, I just wanted to help you. Feel better with yourself,” Holst said.

“Thank you,” Glenn said. “And… Yes. Please… I’d be delighted to have you washing my hair if that doesn’t disturb you.”

“Not at all. We’re almost there. It’s… Hm… It’s there,” he whispered.

“What?”

Glenn looked at him and Holst showed something with his chin. The young Fraldarius forced himself to look what he was showing and saw a big Mansion. No, not a Mansion… a castle. It was a gigantic castle.

“Oh… You live there?” Glenn asked.

Holst nodded.

“It looks pretty. But all those lights…”

“Yeah, I have to repeat to the cleaning woman not to light them up…”

Glenn had the feeling Holst was very nervous.

“I won’t ask you to fuck me hard and then beg for having your money,” he said.

“What?” Holst hiccupped.

“I don’t care you live in a castle. I don’t want money. I appreciate you because you’re sweet and I don’t care you have money.”

“Really?” Holst asked.

Glenn nodded.

“How many people have…”

“A lot,” Holst cut short. “That’s why there was no shower time, you know. I don’t bring back one-night stand at home. I don’t want them to wake up and see my sister, talk to her… I don’t want them to know where I live.”

“I understand. Why are you trusting me then?”

“Because you waited for me to know how I felt after having been yelled at by my Captain? You talked to me… I like that,” Holst whispered.

“I like talking to you.”

“Thank you,” he smiled.

He leaned over the hand box and Glenn couldn’t help smelling his perfume. He watched at him as Holst took the keys of the big grid around his Castle. He activated them so they would open.

“But I have to tell you that, if you disturb my sister, if you try to kidnap her because she is cuter than your brother, I will make your life a Hell!”

“Don’t worry! You are the only person in that car thinking your sister is cuter than my brother.”

“How dare you?!” Holst hiccupped. “No one is cuter than my sister! You really believe your brother is cuter than Hilda?”

“Uh, yeah! My brother is adorable!”

“Okay that’s it! You can’t come in my home because I refuse insane people in my house!” Holst protested.

“Seriously?” Glenn asked with a light laugh.

“Seriously!”

“Should I beg, because you said you’ll help me being as pretty as you.”

“Na, don’t beg.”

“You’re very pretty when you’re pouting,” Glenn smirked.

“Come on! I don’t want to hear that! A lot of guys told me I’m pretty, you know what I want to hear!”

Holst closed the grid.

“Why would I say it while you’re closing the grids?” Glenn giggled.

“To be allowed outside my castle. I’ve a cellar, remember?” Holst smiled.

“Come on,” Glenn said as the car parked. “Your sister is really, really pretty. She looks adorable and if you trust me, I would be delighted to meet her. But… my baby Felix is better. I’ve eyes, that’s all I say!”

Holst threw the keys in the gloves box and stopped the car. He looked at Glenn and noticed his heterochromia, giving him brown eyes with a beautiful blue color around the pupil. He leaned toward him as he unfastened his belt. Glenn watched at him, smelling his perfume and struggling a little to breath.

“You… You said you didn’t bring back one-stand night but… but can I kiss you?”

“Thank Goddess,” Holst whispered as he slid his hand on the pale cheek.

Glenn’s heart was beating so fast in his chest as he moved slightly to kiss the pink lips. It was tasting like peach and he was… he was… Goddess He couldn’t describe the feeling invading him as Holst straddled him to kiss him back. It was his very first kiss and he didn’t know what he was supposed to do, except enjoying the feeling invading him.

“Th… Thank you,” Glenn said when they tore apart.

“Thank you?” Holst laughed, pushing backward his hair.

Glenn stared at him, seduced.

“Yeah. We… we don’t say that?”

“You say what you want, Glenn…”

Holst smiled and slid his fingers in his dark hair. He understood he was so innocent with all of this and pressed a kiss on his nose.

“Come, we will take care of your hair.”

Holst opened the car and came outside. He held it out open for Glenn and kept smiling to him when he came outside. He locked the car and, together, they walked toward the big castle.

“I should have told you… My name is Holst Prudentia Goneril.”

“Like… the Dominion?”

“Yes…”

“I see,” Glenn whispered. “Well, I don’t change my mind: I don’t care about your money, Holst.”

“You’re so sweet…” Holst grinned. “So, I bring you to the bathroom, you get yourself ready and I come very fast. My sister is already sleeping so it will be fast. I have to see my father very quickly and get myself ready. Just… five to ten minutes? Is it fine for you?”

“Yes,” Glenn replied.

“Nice!”

Holst brought him inside and closed the door behind him. He locked and made Glenn following him in the bathroom of the second floor. He noticed Glenn looking around with interest but not in awe like the others and supposed he was doing his best to hide that, not put him in discomfort.

“There is a restroom just next to it if you need so,” Holst explained, “but here is the bathroom!”

“Thank you,” Glenn said. “For everything.”

Holst shook his head. “Thank to you. You made this evening very awesome.”

He smiled, squeezed his hand then left the room. Glenn watched at the door and waited, sitting on the edge of the bath.

Holst talked about ten minutes but he almost needed fifteen before arriving. And Glenn couldn’t even hear what he was saying because he was just in awe, looking at the hair tied in a ponytail and a bit more centered, the long shirt covering him and caressing his thighs… He was almost sure Holst was apologizing but he just couldn’t hear.

This guy could certainly have anyone he wanted so… why him?!

Perhaps he was mad. Perhaps that was the reason why he wanted him instead of any model he could get instead.

“Glenn?”

“Yes?”

“You ready?” Holst smiled.

“Yes.”

Holst took a towel and put it on the floor. Glenn thanked him and knelt on it.

“Don’t be too stressed. I won’t do anything you won’t like. I’ll cut your hair a little to make it easier and then I’ll pass the clippers.” Holst had already taken what he needed so he approached him. “The line of shaved hair will be there,” he explained, his finger passing along it. “It won’t be _shaved_ but cut really short. What do you think about that?”

“It looks nice? I’m not very good at this. I trust you.”

“’kay!”

Holst put what he needed on the side and he started to ruffle in the shampoo bottles. Glenn looked at him.

“I’ve some hair treatment if you want to?”

“I just trust you, Holst. I really don’t do that… I told you, I don’t even remember the last time I washed my hair…”

“Eh,” Holst knelt next to him, hearing his sad tone. “It doesn’t matter. If you’re fine even not washing them, it’s good.”

“But I don’t want it to be horrible for you.”

“It’s fine,” Holst replied, caressing gently his hair. “I know how it can be annoying. Sometimes, I’m doing my daily routine and Hilda came with things and I have to stop and I never find time to finish it and so I make up in the car and I arrive late and… I understand that you don’t want to or can’t take care of those. Your hair are so long.”

“You are so comprehensive and nice, Holst…” Glenn gently sighed.

“Is it bad?”

Glenn shook his head but he couldn’t help wondering… why he wasn’t loved for whom he was?

“Can you make me pretty?”

Holst leaned and pressed his finger on the tip of his nose.

“DONE!”

Glenn smiled weakly.

“Seriously. Please?”

“Yes,” Holst replied. “But you’re really pretty already,” he swore.

He leaned over the bath to take the pommel and made water come from it.

“Tell me if this is too hot, okay?”

“Yes. But I don’t doubt it will be fine, you’re so gentle…”

“I’m going to kiss your cheek,” Holst smiled before doing it.

Glenn enjoyed it very much, his lips, his perfume. He still couldn’t believe he wasn’t dreaming. He could only dream… Because such a man, caring, giving him his first kiss, liking him…

If he wasn’t too far away from Felix, he would really believe this was a dream.

“Is it fine?” Holst asked.

“Yeah.”

The hot stream lashed him and Holst brought the long hair in the bathtub so he could completely soak them. He was so tender with them, caressing, especially when he came to his skull. He had the feeling angel’s feathers were brushing his scalp.

“Okay, now I will put some shampoo.”

“Thank you.”

Holst turned off the tap and poured a fair amount of shampoo scenting apple. He massaged tenderly his skull, making sure the bubbles soap wouldn’t come in his eyes, taking care. And it was almost surprised he could bring back such a mane above his head. But he did it anyway, gently smiling. He leaned to press a kiss on Glenn’s cheek.

“Everything is still alright?”

Glenn had his arms folded and on the edge of the bathtub. The eyes closed, he nodded.

“Perfect! I will rinse that and put the treatment. I will have to stay on for five minutes but we can talk!” Holst smiled.

“Yes.”

Glenn closed a bit more his eyes when he felt the stream on his head and passing along his skin, the soapy water dashing toward the evacuation siphon. Glenn couldn’t help enjoying those hands again. He had the feeling Holst’s nails were _too long_ like a panther claws and they would hurt. But no? It was only caress and tenderness. Glenn felt like a nice cat gently petted…

Holst passed the treatment that had a soft smell too and when it was done, he pressed his hands on the edge too.

“So… what is your job?”

“I work for the Shield of Fódlan. It’s a security device very high-tech and most of people like it? It’s very safe and you can easily adapt it following your need? It’s not that expensive to install it but you have to pay a short amount every year to have everything checked up and make sure it’s functional so we make sure to have money coming every now and then. The more you have chosen option, the more you have to pay every year. We have camera system and very high tech stuff that call the police… It’s… nice. It would be nicer if father was less a hypocritical and was putting that thing on his house. I would trust him more…”

“What do you mean? You’re the son of the owner of…”

“Yeah,” Glenn cut short. He smiled slightly at him, watching him in the eyes. “That’s why I don’t care about your money. I’m pretty rich. Or… my father is pretty rich.”

“When you say that, in general, it means you’re really rich,” Holst smirked.

“Yeah. I understand,” he said to Holst. “I understand you don’t want to say you have money…”

“I often think my mother would have never been with my father if he wasn’t rich and one of the heirs of that first Goneril everybody loves. My father… isn’t really good looking. Extremely sweet, very smart and so kind… but people don’t care about that, usually…”

“I’m so sorry, Holst. But you, you’re pretty, rich, smart, tender… so what’s wrong with you?”

Holst gently laughed.

“Smart? You think I’m smart!”

“You look like. You’re also so kind…”

“If I tell you what’s wrong with me, you will run away,” Holst said.

“Then keep the mystery.”

Holst wanted to kiss him again, watching him. He wanted to caress his hair, lean on him and cover his skin with kisses. Damn, he wanted to lay him on the floor and made him yell his name.

“But you? You’re pretty…”

“No,” Glenn said. “I’m smart, I’m caring but I’m ugly and I have a bad temperedness.”

“I don’t think so.”

“Try to annoy me and you will see,” Glenn smirked.

“I won’t try. Not now!” Holst smiled back.

“People are stupid if they don’t want to try to know you.”

“Thank you.”

Holst straightened and took the pommel. Glenn moved a bit and glanced at him. He watched at Holst prepared himself and couldn’t help pursuing to the point that the young man had to place his hand over his eyes to protect them from the treatment he was washing away.

“Shouldn’t you have used the treatment after having cut my hair?”

“Could have, but in your case, it will be easier to cut your hair when they’re wet and clean so it’s just better to do it now. That treatment isn’t that expensive so it’s fine.”

“Okay.”

“It’s almost done. I hope you will like how it looks!”

“Thank you. Perhaps I’ll send a pic to my father,” he said with a nervous laugh.

“You’re not forced to,” Holst gently said.

He caressed his hair and moved away to take a towel and dry them as much as he could. Glenn said nothing about that. He knew his father might discover it anyway…

“What have you done as studies?”

“Marketing, as my father wanted. Will pursue… I’m supposed to do it and take care of his enterprise at once.”

“That’s putting a lot on your shoulders.”

“Yes… Studies?”

“Me? A bit everything, specialization sport and then I had a stage and formation to enter the police.”

“You’re there since long?”

“One year and half now. One year and half to have to deal with that Gloucester asshole. His son studies with my baby sister! He is so lovely and I like him very much. But the father, ugh…”

“Do you know why he doesn’t like you?”

“Probably because I fucked with a huge part of the precinct but I refuse to have sex with him?” Holst replied.

Glenn hiccupped.

“What?!”

“I know! He is such an asshole!”

“No I mean…”

“You mean I should?” Holst asked, stopping cutting his hair.

“No! Not if you don’t want to! I’m just surprised you talk so freely of that? And… and how big is the precinct? I…”

“Big,” Holst said, cutting again the hair.

“But… are you sure that’s for that he hates you?”

“Yeah, he told it to me. But he is an asshole and I hate him so he will go fuck himself.”

“You’re right. You shouldn’t do it if you don’t like…”

“Glenn…” Holst leaned and pressed his lips on his cheek. “You’re such a sweetheart,” he whispered.

He took the clippers and adjusted the size to stat passing it against Glenn’s skull.

“I’m so sorry, Holst.”

“It’s fine. I don’t care if he hates me. I’m more annoyed because he made me bring him his coffee each time he wants one as if I was just his slave or something.” He frowned. “And you know what? Na. Finally, I’m glad because it’s because of this stupid coffee I’m here. With you.”

“Holst!” Glenn protested, blushing.

“I think it!” he replied.

“You’re too sweet,” Glenn sighed.

“I’m not that sweet,” Holst said. “I just like to take care of people who deserve it.”

“And you think I deserve it?”

“Yes. I’m almost done. I really hope you will like it.”

“Me too… There is no change to pace backward if I don’t like it, right?”

“We can make you wear a wig? Put some extension?” Holst offered. “But… look at me?”

Glenn complied and Holst smiled, moving the clippers to remove the last hairs.

“Yeah. You’re beautiful, Glenn. Now, it’s up to you!”

He turned off the clippers and used the towel to ruffle and dry the blue hair before trying to fix them a little.

“Come.”

Holst made him get up and then walked toward the mirror with him. He gently passed his arms around his shoulders and glanced at him while Glenn discovered himself.

“It’s… it’s pretty…” he whispered.

“I’m glad you like it!”

“It was all messy and you made it looks really cool,” Glenn said, passing his hand in his hair.

“I just saw a lot of those on internet, you know. It’s not perfect but I did my best and you really look amazing like that.”

“Thank you. Really thank you.”

Holst passed his fingers in the long hair, leaning a bit more on him.

“You’re really marvelous, Glenn. I hope you can see it.”

“I still look like a mess. And you…”

He watched at Holst’s reflect and Holst smiled, waving his hand at him. Glenn couldn’t help smiling.

“Thank you for this evening.”

“You’re welcome,” Holst grinned back.

“Here you are,” Holst smiled to Glenn.

This one was wearing a long t-shirt for a band he didn’t even know and a short so long for him it looked like a capri pants. He felt a bit ridiculous and then intimated as he entered in Holst’s room. This place was… so pretty. There was little candles everywhere, not lighten right now, some vase with flowers that looked real? The windows had beautiful curtains and the huge bed itself was surrounded with some of them. The blankets looked sweet and soft and there was a few plushies around. He even noticed a cute duck like those for the bath on the nightstand. And was surprised when Holst pushed it on the nightstand drawer. Glenn threw him a tiny smile and looked at the pretty frame around, he could see little figure of dragons installed in some scenery.

“It’s really pretty.”

“Thank you. Make yourself at home, really. Just… do you need to be awaken at a special hour?” he wondered.

“No, thank you. I’m still supposed to install myself. I start working next Monday.”

“I know you have all money you need and you don’t need charity but you can stay here as long as you want.”

“But it’s your room.”

“And it’s fine. I will sleep in the convertible in the boudoir, just next to my father’s room. I do that sometimes and it’s a nice fine to sleep as well. And if you stay, we can set a room for you but now there is just my room free.”

“But I can sleep in the b…”

“No,” Holst said coming close to him. “Please, just sleep here. It’s comfy and all.”

“Okay.”

“Good night.”

Holst leaned on him and Glenn hoped he would kiss him good night. Which Holst did but… he kissed him on the cheek. Tenderly, invading him with his soft perfume. But on the cheek and this was a bit disappointing. But also so good…

“Good night.”

Glenn smiled at him and then moved toward the bed. He slid under the blankets and it was so comfortable but he was also invaded by this smell again. Holst was sleeping there every night. Was he hugging those plushies? He slid on the side, installing himself to sleep, going in fetal position and pressing his head on his arm, and looking at that door Holst had closed…

Holst went to Hilda’s room, untying his hair and passing his hands in it. He pushed open the door and came inside to press a kiss on the round little cheek.

“Good night, my Princess,” he said, caressing her hair.

He watched her sleep a few seconds with a tender smile. She was so adorable, hugging her huge stuffed bear. He wanted to much to climb in the bed and hug her, passing the nice with her and threat her like the Princess she was with lot of hugs and kisses. Perhaps it was the nice thing to do? Glenn looked very sweet but what if he attacked his sister? What if he tried to kidnap her because she was way more awesome than his brother assuredly!

He kissed her again, caressed her hair and let her to her slumber and dreams. He went in the bathroom to remove his make up and then ruffled after his emergency nail polish tube because he hadn’t thought about taking it in his room and he adjusted his nails. He had lost a few parts here and there while doing Glenn’s hair. As it was drying, he took his toothbrush to wash his teeth and he glanced at him in the mirror with a pout, still brushing.

He didn’t last a bit longer in the bathroom after that, going to his father’s room to know if everything was alright. In the end, it was almost midnight when he went to bed. And he had to wake up at six am if he wanted to get prepared, to be sure Hilda’s breakfast will be waiting for her when she will wake up. To make sure to send her to school because she always had hated school but lately she really tried to run away from it…

Some day, he even had to wake up earlier.

The years when he goes in dancing night club were already so far away.

And perhaps it was for the best?

Holst turned the sofa into a bed and grabbed cover before crashing on it with a sigh and just… tried to sleep a little.

Holst woke up in the mid of the night. Outch… He moved his hand toward his phone in a half-conscience and froze when he realized it wasn’t that easy? Something was on his arm. Something was on _him_!! What the hell?

He blinked and he pressed on his phone. The light of it allowed him to see Glenn. Glenn was snuggled in his arms.

Glenn…

Holst couldn’t help smiled and he caressed his long hair, he gently rubbed his back and pressed a kiss on his forehead.

“Thank you,” he whispered.


End file.
